1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for grooming and cleaning both human and animal hair, particularly to an aqua comb having a wide flat spray pattern combined with a wide and long-fingered comb member that allows a person to thoroughly and quickly clean and untangle either human or animal hair. Additionally the gentle spray and flexible comb fingers of the aqua comb have a soothing and massage-like effect that calms the animal while grooming occurs. This minimizes the need for animal restraints during grooming.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although water spray from a hose and devices such as combs may be used separately or together to clean and rinse human and animal hair, these devices are not fast, effective, or easy to use, and particularly when grooming animals, such as a dog or horse but not limited thereto, the removal of insects, dander, dirt, mud, loose hair, and other debris close to or in contact with the skin can be a challenge. In contrast, the wide, flat pattern of the fluid spray created by the present invention aqua comb, in combination with its long and semi-rigid comb fingers that are angled to lift hair and allow fluid spray thereunder to reach the skin, is able to better clean and untangle human and animal hair, and accomplish a thorough cleaning with a massage-like effect that calms an animal and minimizes the need for restraints during the grooming process.